Emprise
by Supergiirl-is-dead
Summary: Hermione et Drago n'ont rien en commun et puis Supergirl passe par là :
1. And I watch you go

_Helloù le monde .Une petite présentation s'impose n'est-ce pas ?!_

_Mon prénom c'est Manon et non ! je ne me prends pas pour supergirl _.

_J'ai pas de petit copain , je suis fan de british rock ( gaaaah la voix rocailleuse d'un chanteur sur une guitare sèche ) . C'est ma première fic donc un peu d'indulgence m'sieurs dames .._

_C'est un peu une fic autobiographique même si j'exagère parfois ..Donc ce sera je pense une longue fic et sûrement la seule . Dites moi ce que vous pensez de l'intro(très courte) , ce que je devrais changer etc.. Et si ça vous plait plusieurs chapitres suivront .. Ah oui une dernière chose surtout dites moi quand vous voyez une faute d'orthographe _.

**E(m)prise **

Intro 

Cette porte , elle n'y arriverait jamais , dénuée de courage elle repensa à tout ..

Le 1er septembre , jour de la rentrée pour Hermione Granger , cette élève pourtant brillante n'avait jamais été aussi stressée pour une rentrée , peur du rejet , du regard des autres après tout ce qui c'était passé l'année dernière ça la terrifiait .

Flash Back

Allez Hermione , juste un coup , montre que t'es pas la petite intello que tout le monde pense.Et ca y était , influencée par ses copines Hermione Granger avait fumé son premier joint.

Depuis le début de l'année Hermione c'était dit que s'en était fini d'être le garçon manqué de service qui n'était que l'ombre d'Harry Potter , évidemment quand elle le voyait ils se parlaient mais maintenant elle était devenue populaire . Elle était la troisième du groupe de Lavande et Parvati , enfin en apparence parce qu'en privé elle était juste clle qui était de coté mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas , elle était avec les gens populaires et tout le monde la connaissait ..

Fin du Flash Back

Mais maintenant tout était différent , un jour elle avait fait le point et décidé de mettre un terme à ce monde hypocrite et redevenir Hermione Granger la première de classe entourée de Ginny , Ron et Harry .. Comment allaient ils le prendre , n'allaient-ils pas la rejeter ,elle le méritait tant pourtant..

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte du couloir qu'elle avait ignoré il y a un an .


	2. All I need is you

Helloù tout le monde , voilà le premier vrai chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira D .

Chapitre 1 : All I need is you ..

Hermione poussa la porte du compartiment et quatre paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers elle , n'ayant pas la force de les affronter elle ferma les yeux et récita ce texte auquel elle avait pensé toute la nuit :- Ecoutez je sais que j'ai été qu'une sale conne , que je ne mérite pas de revenir près de vous , je n'ai aucune excuse je vous ai abandonné lâchement juste pour cette putan de popularité , vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ..

Mais qui voilà la petite sang de Bourbe , ben dis donc Granger t'as pas honte de venir dans notre compartiment comme ca ?

Hermione sursauta en se demandant pourquoi ils étaient aussi inpitoyables et ouvrit ses yeux larmoyants et découvrit Malefoy accompagné de Parkinson et des ses deux gardes du corps , tous affichant un air narquois ..N'ayant pas la force de les affronter une fois de plus Hermione claqua la porte et parti dans le sens inverse.

Génial premier jour et je me ridiculise déjà , se disait elle intérieurement .

Tu parles toute seule Hermy ?

Hermione eut un sursaut de joie en reconnaissant la voix de Harry .

Harry ! dit-elle en lui sautant au cou . Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir abandonnés j'suis qu'une petite ..

Soudain elle remarqua qu'Harry s'était éloigné , et son coeur se brisa tristement .

- Hermione c'est pourquoi cette fois , une heure , un jour ? Elles sont où Parvati et Lavande ?

- Je .. je les ai laissées tomber pour que tout redevienne comme avant ..

- Mais comment veux tu que ca redevienne comme avant Hermione ?

- Je suis , je suis désolée , dit-elle la voix tremblante .

Sentant qu'elle allait s'éffondrer , elle se dirigea vers la sortie quand Ginny lui prit le bras .

- T'es vraiment moche .

- C'est faux , dit Hermione

- Tes cheveux sont horribles .

- C'est faux ..

- Bon .. Allez viens là , j'peux pas te voir encore me tourner le dos ..

Hermione s'effondra dans ses bras , des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues, Harry et Ron les serrenrent dans leurs bras et LA Hermione se sentit enfin elle - même parmis les gens qu'elle aimait .. Le banquet se déroula dans les éclats de rires d'elle et de ses amis , tandis que Lavande et Parvati n'avaient pas l'air du tout affectées du départ d'Hermione ..

Le lendemain , elle se leva une heure plus tôt et se pesa , malgré son bonheur elle n'avait pas oublié son poids , elle pesait 55 kg pour ses 1m66 et se trouvait énorme , elle décida donc d'aller dans la salle sur demande . En passant trois fois devant elle pensa à une salle lui permettant de faire du sport car malgré son obsession de poids , elle se refusait à se faire vomir . Quand elle entra , elle vit un vélo d'appartement , une machine à step et un punching ball . Elle commenca à faire du vélo tout en écoutant Accidentally in Love de Counting crows et ne pensa plus à rien à part son vélo béni .. Au même moment Malefoy passa également devant la salle sur Demande et ayant apercu Granger y rentrer , il fut pris de curiosité et pensa à retrouver Granger ..

Ecoutant sa musique à fond , Hermione n'entendit Malefoy rentrer que lorsqu'il coupa la radio .

Putan Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'as rien de mieux à faire ?

Et toi ? Ah je vois tu veux perdre du poids ? C'est vrai que t'en aurais bien besoin parce que derrière tes grosses cuisses on discerne pas grand-chose .. Mais tu sais Granger la solution c'est d'arreter de se goinfrer comme tu le fais , tous tes amis te regardaient manger hier soir ! C'est stupéfiant de voir ca , t'es une vraie boulimique ma vieille ..

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux Hermione parti en courant , les mots de Malefoy résonnant encore dans sa tête , manger elle ne savait faire que ca , voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas de petit copain , que tout le monde la regardait à cause de ça , elle n'était qu'une grosse vache avec comme seul but dans la vie de manger , elle se dégoutait elle-même ..

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain et s'enferma à clé . Elle glissa contre la porte ,regardant son reflet dans le miroir , elle se trouvait pathétique .. Cette image qui venait à elle la fit craquer définitivement et elle commenca à sentir les larmes lui couler sur les joues , les yeux perdus dans le vide , ne pouvant s'arreter , elle n'entendait que la chanson s'échappant du poste de radio " Street Map " d'Athlete , à croire qu'elle avait été choisie pour cette situation . Hermione enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux et s'abandonna à son malheur ..


End file.
